Mundos salvajes
thumb|238px|[[Catachán, uno de los Mundos Salvajes más famosos]]Los Mundos Salvajes son lugares en los que la supervivencia es muy difícil. Ya sea en el corazón de una húmeda y calurosa jungla infestada de peligros mortales o en las ardientes arenas de un planeta desértico, el hombre lleva una existencia más primitiva y se agrupa en tribus, bandas o credos sin demasiado interés por la tecnología o el estilo de vida regalado de quienes se hacen llamar "gente civilizada". La vida en un Mundo Salvaje Los Mundos Salvajes se encuentran entre los planetas habitados más primitivos del Imperio, debido en parte a su entorno y en parte a que han pasado mucho tiempo aislados del resto de la Humanidad. A menudo estos planetas poseen una base tecnológica anterior a la invención de la pólvora, incluso propia de una Edad de Piedra en los más atrasados, y sus habitantes suelen vivir en un estado primitivo. Cuando un Mundo Salvaje se encuentra en mitad de una zona de guerra, la Guardia Imperial puede proporcionar armamento a los nativos y adiestrarlos en el uso de Rifles Láser, Ametralladoras Pesadas y demás herramientas de destrucción. Aun cuando poseen un conocimiento rudimentario de tales armas, los habitantes de Mundos Salvajes ignoran cómo fabricarlas o repararlas. Algunos Mundos Salvajes son planetas demasiado peligrosos para ser colonizados a gran escala por los humanos. Estos Mundos Letales son de Índole muy distinta: algunos están cubiertos por densas junglas infestadas de plantas carnívoras y temibles animales devoradores de hombres, mientras que otros son paisajes rocosos salpicados de volcanes y azotados por continuas tormentas nucleares. Hay planetas muy cercanos a su sol que están compuestos casi en su totalidad por desiertos resecos, en los que a veces viven pequeñas tribus de humanos nómadas. Y a la inversa, hay Mundos Helados cubiertos por tundras árticas, completamente inhóspitos y habitados exclusivamente por los humanos más resistentes. Los Mundos Letales son casi imposibles de colonizar, pero a menudo se envían partidas de exploración a ellos para recolectar minerales, explotar depósitos de gas o extraer cualquier otro recurso de gran valor. Si bien no son muy comunes, las colonias humanas en estos lugares pueden presentar diversas formas. Pueden ser los vestigios de una antigua colonia que fue destruida algún tiempo atrás; comunidades de investigadores y guardias imperiales de un puesto avanzado que han adoptado un estilo de vida salvaje, o incluso podrían ser los descendientes de náufragos del espacio que se han visto obligados a sobrevivir a lo largo de generaciones de terribles penurias. Sea cual sea el caso, los habitantes de Mundos Salvajes suelen ser cazadores de cabezas primitivos, nómadas domadores de bestias, bárbaros armados con hachas y demás individuos similares. Como ocurre en todos los mundos acogidos en el seno del régimen imperial, los Mundos Salvajes están controlados por un Gobernador Planetario. En la mayoría de los casos, este dirigente gobierna su planeta desde la órbita y únicamente viaja a la superficie para organizar purgas de mutantes e individuos dotados de poderes psíquicos. La desviación de la norma religiosa es muy habitual en los Mundos Salvajes, especialmente entre los cultos guerreros, por lo que la vigilancia es una necesidad. Sin embargo, los Gobernadores que están al cargo de Mundos Salvajes suelen hallarse bajo un riguroso escrutinio, pues se teme que se "vuelvan como los nativos". Algunas tribus de Mundos Salvajes rinden culto a otros dioses distintos al Dios-Emperador; estas creencias suelen ser modificadas o incluso erradicadas brutalmente por la Eclesiarquía. Las autoridades persiguen incesantemente a las sectas herejes, y los Mundos Salvajes son como un refugio para ellas. Los habitantes de Mundos Salvajes son gente fuerte y robusta que desprecian la debilidad y suelen agruparse en clanes tribales guerreros. La mentalidad de supervivencia y las dotes físicas de los habitantes de Mundos Salvajes convierten a estos planetas en excelentes canteras para la Guardia Imperial o incluso los Marines Espaciales. Hay ocasiones en que sacar de su entorno a un habitante de un Mundo Salvaje resulta una experiencia inquietante para él y su mente primitiva podría ser incapaz de enfrentarse a conceptos básicos como el viaje espacial. Tales individuos acaban volviéndose locos y han de ser encarcelados o sacrificados para ahorrarles sufrimientos. Incluso aquellos que consiguen amoldarse al vasto Imperio siguen conservando muchos de sus rasgos y tradiciones tribales. Esto puede resultar increíblemente útil en algunas ocasiones (las Tropas de Jungla de Catachán o los Lobos Espaciales de Fenris son algunos ejemplos), pero en otras estas tradiciones pueden resultar manías extrañas o impedimentos sociales, como por ejemplo la insistencia en colgarse a modo de amuleto los huesos de camaradas muertos en combate, escupir cada vez que un psíquico utilice sus poderes o aplicarse pinturas de guerra antes de emprender una misión. Mundos salvajes famosos *thumb|400px|Zona pantanosa de un mundo salvajeAggaros: Mundo salvaje en el Segmentum Obscurus. Hogar de nativos aparentemente primitivos, el planeta se reveló como un enclave de los Mil Hijos cuando el Adeptus Mechanicus intentó realizar prospecciones mineras y aniquilar a la población local, culminando el conflicto en la llamada Guerra Salvaje. *'Archipelaga.' *'Arconar': Mundo salvaje controlado por el Imperio. En 861.M41 fue el escenario de la Batalla de Arconar, donde Marneus Calgar lideró a los Ultramarines contra una coalición de incursores eldars. Su impactante ataque logró diseminar alas fuerzas xenos y captura a la vez tanto sus bases terrestres como las de la órbita del planeta. *'Asturia': Mundo salvaje imperial atacado por el traidor General Jorun de la Guardia Imperial y su 15º Regimiento de Acorazados de Heraklion. Afortunadamente, antes que pudieran afianzar su posición, fueron asaltados por una fuerza de ataque de Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de los Grifos Aullantes y la ayuda de varias unidades de los Ultramarines y los Hijos de Orar. Todos los traidores fueron aniquilados. *'Baalus Trine': Mundo salvaje y planeta de reclutamiento de los Ángeles Sanguinarios. El planeta fue escogido por su similitud con Baal. *'Banish': Mundo natal del Capítulo de los Exorcistas y sede de la Basilica Malefex, la fortaleza monasterio capitular. Se trata de un aislado mundo salvaje localizado en el sector en cuarentena de los Estrechos de Narasima y que sirve al Capítulo como centro de entrenamiento y de producción primario. *'Birmingham.' *'Blackwater': Mundo salvaje donde el Capítulo de los Puños Carmesíes recluta aspirantes. El Capítulo viaja anualmente al planeta y dirige el Festival del Puño Ensangrentado. Mediante la ceremonia, los candidatos son sometidos a una serie de pruebas para evaluar su idoneidad marcial, mental y valor espiritual. Los pocos sujetos que superan las pruebas deben penetrar en los tóxicos pantanos de Blackwater y matar un Dragón Barbado con sus manos desnudas. Cada año unos pocos logran completar las brutales pruebas. *'Bregundia': Mundo salvaje imperial. Varias dinastías de caballería residen en el planeta y sus vástagos son reclutados en ocasiones por el Capítulo de los Ángeles Oscuros. *'Brontotaph': Mundo salvaje imperial. *'Catachán'.thumb|278px|Davin *'Celephace'. Mundo salvaje y retorcido cuyas tribus de saqueadores merodean por desiertos irradiados. *'Chianco.' *'Chogoris.' *'Cylenia': Mundo salvaje gobernado durante más de un milenio por la partida de guerra de Dharkallon, un Dreadnought Contemptor de los Devoradores de Mundos, al quedar varados en el orbe a causa de una tormenta de disformidad. *'Davin.' *'Crepúsculo.' *'Dwimlicht': Mundo salvaje en el Abismo Hazeroth del Sector Calixis. *'Endrite': Mundo salvaje en el Sector Calixis donde la población venera el casco de un Acorazado Imperial derribado. *'Fedrid.' *'Fenris.' *'Gargathea III.' *'Haldroth': Mundo capitular de los Espadas Carmíneas. *'Honourum'. *'Kanak': Mundo letal salvaje en el Segmentum Obscurus desgarrado por la actividad volcánica y poblado por fieras tribus de guerreros. Debido a su duro entorno, los pobladores han evolucionado hasta parecerse más a ogretes que a humanos. Los pobladores son reclutados por la Guardia Imperial para engrosar los regimientos de Cazacráneos de Kanak, lugar donde su salvaje naturaleza puede ser encauzada en un servicio al Imperio. *'Khongotan': Sombrío planeta cubierto de cañones, sistemas de cavernas y belicosas tribus. Sin embargo, la excelente visión de los salvajes y su agudo sentido del olfato los convierte en excelentes exploradores y francotiradores para la Guardia Imperial. *'Kilhaven': Mundo de reclutamiento de los Templarios Negros. Durante una búsqueda de aspirantes, el iniciado Gerhart Brunner supervisó las pruebas en la Fortaleza Monasterio en el planeta. Al final del proceso cuatro aspirantes fueron elegidos dos por Brunner, entre ellos el bárbaro conocido como Raclaw. Kilhaven se convertiría más tarde en el escenario de una batalla entre los Necrones y los Templarios Negros del Mariscal Korneliusz. Uno de los Templarios Negros en las fuerzas del Mariscal era Raclaw, que por entonces se había convertido en un Hermano de la Espada llamado ahora Gerhart, en honor de Brunner. Más tarde también tomó parte en la batalla de las Puertas de Succuba, donde las fuerzas del Mariscal derrotaron a los Necrones y pusieron fin a su amenaza sobre Kilhaven. *'Kimmeria.' *'Knuthor': Mundo salvaje humano. A finales de M41, los esclavizados y primitivos humanos del planeta adoraban a sus señores orkos como profetas de la deidad conocida como "Rey Thug". En 983.M41, el mundo forja de Graia despachó una fuerza a Knuthor al enterarse que un Arca Mechanicus podría estar enterrada alrededor de los Piedroz estrellados en el planeta. Al cabo de un año, tanto los xenos como los primitivos humanos habían sido aniquilados por los Skitarii de Graia. *'Lacusta ': Mundo Salvaje. Planeta natal del regimiento de la Guardia Imperial Jinetes del Viento. *'Lilia Mundi.' *'Monrass': Exubernate y boscoso mundo salvaje en las Marchas de Drusus. *'Mordriana III': Mundo salvaje cerca del Ojo del Terror. Las tribus de humanos salvajes viven en un estado permanente de guerra unos contra otros. El planeta estaba anteriormente bajo el dominio de los Guerreros Mantis, los cuales poseían un palacio en sus junglas. Sin embargo, el orbe fue confiscado tras la Guerra de Badab cuando el Capítulo fue condenado a una cruzada de penitencia de cien años de duración. *'Othion': Mundo Imperial en la Extensión Corónida. Es un árido mundo salvaje sin nubes, hogar de inacabables mares de dunas y ogretes nativos aún más limitados mentalmente de lo habitual. Los Ogretes de Othion también se conocen por ser más propensos al canibalismo y al hambre irracional. Sin embargo, su salvajismo los convirtió en apreciadas tropas del Ejército Imperial durante la Gran Cruzada. Durante la Herejía de Horus, los ogretes fueron utilizados por las fuerzas del mundo fortaleza de Coronis Agathon. *'Patara': Mundo salvaje y de reclutamiento del capítulo de los Ángeles Aparecidos en el Sector Orpheus del Segmentum Tempestus. *'Posul.' *'Scelus.' *'Sevara': Mundo salvaje. Las antiguas leyendas contadas entre sus tribus afirman que fue una vez el planeta estaba cubierto de Ciudades Colmena, hasta que fue atacado por xenos mecánicos. Su población practica la vida nómada, para evitar a los xenos que derribaron sus colmenas ya que afirman que los hombres esqueléticos todavía residen en las selvas más profundas de Sevara y han regresado más de una vez para matar a cualquier persona que encuentran ante ellos. *'Shoar': Mundo imperial de la región de las Fosas Corónidas. Es un planeta salvaje y helado, hogar de una dura población nativa que vive en los estuarios costeros de las regiones ecuatoriales y está inmersa en una guerra tribal sin fin. Durante la Gran Cruzada, muchos de sus habitantes fueron enrolados en el Ejército Imperial, formando las cohortes “Cazacráneos" de las 7ª y 60ª Flotas Expedicionarias. *'Skyrro': Mundo salvaje. En 117.M35 su primitiva población comenzó a adorar a un Marine Espacial del Caos de la Legión Negra conocida como el Rey Harapiento, ocasionando una campaña de una década de duración emprendida por la Guardia Imperial para reclamar el planeta. *'Strank ': Mundo salvaje cubierto de pantanos. Hogar de la infame Bestia Hedionda de Strank. *'Tygress III.': Mundo salvaje del Sector Calixis. *'Tygress V': Mundo salvaje del Sector Calixis. *'Typhon Primaris.thumb|[[Typhon Primaris]]' *'Unloth': Mundo salvaje donde fue construido el Crucero clase lunar Lord Daros. El Gobernador influenció a las tribus locales para que fundieran metales de las minas para ser "sacrificados" en los "templos del cielo". Durante once años se recogió suficiente materia prima para completar la construcción del Lord Daros, momento en el que las tribus fueron invitadas a contemplar una nueva estrella moviéndose a través del cielo cuando la nave encendió sus motores de plasma y salió del sistema para unirse a la Flota de Batalla Obscurus. *'Valos Krin': Mundo salvaje en el Abismo de Hazeroth del Sector Calixis. Es un mundo de tormentas de ceniza y fuego. *'Veridian': Mundo salvaje en el Sistema Veridia de la Franja Este. *'Vessor.' *'Volonx': Mundo salvaje del Subsector Adrantis del Sector Calixis. *'Zaebus Minoris.' Fuentes *Codex: Ojo del terror. *Codex: Tiránidos (2ª edición). *Codex: Marines Espaciales (3ª, 5ª y 6ª edición). *Codex: Marines Espaciales del Caos (6ª edición). *Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos, Red Thirst edition. *Codex: Culto Mechanicus (7ª edición). *Suplemento Codex: Legión Negra, pág. 20. *The Horus Heresy Book Four. *The Horus Heresy Book Five. *Fantasy Fligfht Games: The Calixis Sector. *Black Industries: Guide to the Calixis Sector. *Dark Heresy: Shattered Hope. *Index Chaotica: Apocrypha. *Index Astartes. *Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook, pg. 110 *Warhammer 40.000: Apocalypse. *Imperial Armour Volume Two (Segunda edición). *Imperial Armour Volume Nine – The Badad War, part one. *Imperial Armour Volume Twelve – The Fall of Orpheus. *Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen *White Dwarf, núm. 324 (edición inglesa) *Warlords of the Dark Millenium: Belial (libro de Trasfondo). *Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter. *Tau & Necron's Collector Guide. *''Horus Señor de la Guerra'', de Dan Abnett. *Falsos Dioses, de Graham McNeill. *El Deber del Capítulo, de Graham McNeill. *''Hereticus'', de Dan Abnett. *''Redemption Corps'', de Rob Sanders. *''Warrior Brood'', de C.S.Goto. *''The Trial of the Mantis Warriors'', relato de C.S.Goto. *''The Strange Demise of Titus Endor'', relato de Dan Abnett. *''The Labyrinth'', relato de Richard Ford. *''Dead in the Water'', audiolibro de Sandy Mitchell. *''Damnation Crusade'', novela gráfica escrita por Dan Abnett e Ian Edginton. Categoría:Tipos de Mundos